X Tornado
The X Tornado (エックストルネード Ekkusu torunēdo?), also written as the X-Tornado, is a vehicle in the anime series Sonic X and its comic series published by Archie Comics. It is an aircraft created by Tails and Chuck Thorndyke as the replacement for the Tornado 2 and would become the common means of transportation for Sonic and his friends. Design The X Tornado was initially designed as the replacement for the Tornado 2 after an ineffective assault on Eggman's E-90 Super Sweeper. It was designed with two engines in order to accommodate the continual gain of energy from the Chaos Emeralds. It also has a hidden afterburner in the plane that can dramatically increase the speed of the X Tornado. It was later equipped with a variety of transformations like the X Cyclone and a Battle Armor mode. The X Tornado is equipped with a Ring launcher to power up Sonic when a time came for him to destroy one of Eggman's robots. If a Ring is also connected to a yellow conduit under Tails' chair, Sonic can be powered by the energy given off from the Ring with the X Tornado. Transformations X Cyclone The X Cyclone was one of two transformations that was integrated into the X Tornado's system. The transformation causes the two main boosters to open up into a pair of robotic legs thereby giving the X-Cyclone the same abilities as the X Tornado with land-based capabilities. Tails claimed the X Cyclone as an all-purpose robot but was later proven wrong when Amy suggested to use the X Cyclone to dig the Chaos Emerald out of a cornfield. Battle Armor The Battle Armor was a transformation used to battle the Egg Carrier in episode 29 after it was shot down in a failed assault in jet mode. This mode turns the two main engines into a pair of arms, concealing a shield (in the right arm) and a sword (in the left). It is propelled by the afterburner, giving this transformation increased speed and maneuverability. The only defect is that this form has no safe way of landing. History The idea for the X Tornado was conceived after the Tornado 2 proved ineffective against Eggman's E-90 Super Sweeper. Tails figured they could use their Chaos Emerald to boost the Tornado 2, but it would then likely blow up from all the excess energy, so Chuck and Tails began building the X Tornado from an aircraft in Chuck's secret laboratory, designing it with two engines in order to accommodate the continual gain of energy from the Chaos Emerald. On its maiden voyage, the X Tornado proved its worth by helping the heroes keep up with E-90 In the third season, the X Tornado is painted gold, where it is part of the Blue Typhoon's small aircrafts. In "The Cosmo Conspiracy" though, Shadow destroyed the X Tornado despite the Blue Typhoon's crew trying to stop him. After they returned home though, Tails rebuilt the X Tornado. In Laputa: Castle in the Sky, Téa Gardner pilots the X Tornado. Trivia *In Sonic Adventure, the original Tornado was replaced by another plane, the Tornado 2, instead of it being enhanced with different transformation abilities. It would suggest that the X Tornado is either more durable than the biplane model Tornadoes or was high in evasive speed to cause only damage to a repairable degree. *The X Tornado is mistakenly referred to as the "Tornado 2" in [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_X_Volume_5_(Australia) Volume 5 of the Australian Sonic X DVD]. *The Battle Armor X Tornado and the Tornado 2 transformation in Sonic Adventure both never had any landing gear prior to landing on the Egg Carrier. *In the first episode this Tornado appeared in, it is referred to as the Tornado X. Every episode after it is called the X Tornado. *In one issue of the Sonic X comics, the tip of the X-Tornado's twin engines/"feet" were colored yellow instead of its usual red. *In the first and second season of Sonic X, the X Tornado is white, but in the third season (Series 2) it is colored gold, but after returning home the plane regains it's original colors. (This could possibly be because it was in space.) *It's assumed that Tails never re-built the plane before returning home to Mobius, after Shadow destroyed it. *The name "X" Tornado may come from the show's title. Category:Vehicles Category:Planes Category:Tails' creations